Hold Up
Hold Up es una canción interpretada por Marion Band$ en colaboración con Nipsey Hussle. La canción puede ser escuchada a través de la estación Radio Los Santos. Letra :Band$ :Everyday I think lucrative :It always got to be progress :If it ain't about that money then it ain't a part of my process :Meeting with the bosses over lobster tails :Strategizing our next move :Conclusion is prevail :Bitches that hold yo shit up, bitches that fuck yo shit up :She call and she wanna lick up :But I'm busy hittin this liquor :Bitch I'm chasing money :You dont deserve a description :It take some sacrifices :To get in this position :When my well was dry, I was still making my wishes :I was riding around, I was risking it :But if I didn't do it I wouldn't get this shit :Up late nights I'm an owl too :There's a few things that I value :Money, trust, respect, loyalty and my crew :Hook :Politicking with my niggas about this money bitch hold up :I had to drop my bitch, cause I don't need no hold ups :Walk right in VIP, we don't do no hold ups :Get too close, I got some killers with me that'll tell you :Hold up, hold up :(tell ya) :Hold up, hold up :(tell ya) :Hold up, hold up :You say you want this money then nigga what's the hold up? :If you really 'bout this paper, then what's the (Hold up?) :Hu$$le :Nip Hussle the Great back :Came up, you can't hate that :Self made you can't take that :Yeah, self made you can't make that :Some say I need a record deal, I need a cosign, I need a Dre track :But all the time I had a mean flow, I had a cold grind and that's a great match :(Hold Up) :Payback, fuck hoes and I make racks :And my pockets gon' stay fat :Cause I merk beats and I slay tracks :(Hold Up) :Payback, wrist rocky like A$AP :Stay strapped like I'm Arab :And in a world of lies I still state facts :Lame-ass, hatin' niggas take flame baths :All you really doin' when you running your mouth is telling me where to aim at :(GUNCOCK) :Duck nigga, fuck-bitches and fuck-niggas :If you ain't talkin bread then I don't fuck with you :(GUNSHOT) :HUSSLE :Hook :Band$ :Fifteen, Uh :I'm going all in it no matter the outcome :They told me I had it and now I am relapsing :And how could you "X" me out? I am not Malcolm :And how could you doubt me you heard my first album :And who had the nerve to think I was done with :I left the game graciously for you to run with :Like that of a blueprint, go on and front then :Time that you had, and this what you come with? :Hold up :If you want it to work out, exercise it nigga :And if you want to see it, visualize it :That was me that we been discussing :And it was the thought, they thought I was bluffing :I know that they waiting to see what I come with :I told you my best and I feel my toughness :Hold up :Nevertheless I'm who they fuck with :I'm the go-to guy you niggas go too shy :No Kanyes or Commons :I'm coming :And don't ask me who I like in the game right now, I'll say no comments :YUNG :Hook Categoría:Canciones de Radio Los Santos